Predestinados a juntarse
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: Stan y sus amigos son universitarios y conocen a Kyle en su trabajo en una cafetería pero ahí desataran un Ente maligno pero no es solo uno, y de paso sabrán que paso con sus padres fallecidos en un accidente aéreo. colaboración de Coyote Smith. Parejas Crack,{Style}. Pasen y lean.


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi colabroación con aleliz broflovski. Yo y ella tuvimos ideas para las trama, que seguro le vas a gsuatar. Lo de las parejas fueron ideas mía(con excepción del style), para así ser lo más crack posible XD Buena lectura :)**

**Hola y como ya dijo mi amigo Coyote, esta historia tendrá muchas parejas Crack, alguno que otro misterio y bueno espero les guste y a leer.**

**South Park,no nos pertenece.**

**Cap.1: "Gelatina de Naranja".**

**Narra Stan:**

"Ay carajo! La cafetería está cerrada!"-pensé al notar una placa de "Cerrado" en la cafetería en que siempre tomaba café con mis amigos de la universiad, que encontré después, como Kenny y Cartman.

Comencé caminar lejos de ese lugar la verdad tenia hambre, iba pasando por una cuadra no muy transitada cuando vi el gran letrero "Gelatina de Naranja", decidí que lo mejor seria entrar para comer algo. Al llegar al establecimiento vi un lugar amplio lindas mesas, el lugar estaba decorado a los 80's todo se miraba genial, en la vitrina observe muchos postres pero decidí comprar una gelatina de sabor a naranja, cuando llegue ala caja registradora me quede paralizado, lo que vi fue un chico muy lindo con un delantal naranja, unos pantalones verde y una Ushanka verde, creo que lo observe mucho por que me grito:

-Hey no vas a pagar eso-dijo muy molesto.

-Aaah..Si toma-dije pagando mi gelatina. -Hola soy Stan.-dije yo, aunque no se por que.

-Soy Kyle, ahora puedes moverte,estas deteniendo la fila-dijo Kyle sonriendo.

Me ubique en una mesa cerca de Kyle, no se como por cuanto tiempo lo observe,pude estar así mucho tiempo hasta que un mensaje llego ami celular:

- ¿Donde estas?, ya te perdiste una clase. Att:Kenny.

-Yo estaba en la cafetería. Ya voy!-escribí le mensaje para enseguida ir corriendo hasta mi universidad, pero antes pasé por Kyle.

-Adiós, Kyle. Nos vemos después le dije-guiñando un ojo y le dajando boquiabierto, para enseguida volver a correr. Tardé un buen tiempo hasta llegar a la uni, sudando mucho y me asegurando en mis rodillas para no caer en cuanto mis amigos se acercaban a mi.

-Hola, Stanie!. Que pasó para quedarte así?-dijo Kenny burlón y dandome una naldaga, moletsando un poco y a su novio Christophe.

-Eres bien pervertido, kenny

-¿Pero que esperabas de Kenny, esa es su puta naturaleza? -dijo Damien.

-¿Pero donde estabas? -pregunto Kenny.

-Yo...ahhm..estaba comiendo algo-dije rodando los ojos.

-No te creo, de seguro estabas acosando a alguien-bufo Damien.

-No lo acosaba solo lo observe-dije, muy apenado.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado?-pregunto burlón Kenny.

-Es el chico de la nueva cafetería, Kyle-dije esperando una burla, pero sorpresa nadie se burlo.

-Pues tenemos tiempo hoy el Sr. Garrison no nos dará su clase hoy esta con un fuerte dolor en las piernas, por estar con el Sr. Esclavo y luego tenemos hora libre así que tenemos el día libre-explico Christophe.

-Buena idea amor-dijo Kenny. Gesto que sonrojo a Christophe.

-Entonces por que no vamos a acompañar a Stan donde trabaja esta belleza que le encantó?-sugerio Kenny a los otros, que concordaron con la cabeza.

-¿Como será este tipo? Será que es un judío de mierda?-dijo Cartman molestandome, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Mismo que sea judío, ami no me importaría, gordo culón-dije para la idiota bola de grasa, que se contentó por molestarme y dio una sonrisa

-Que sea mejor nos vamos ahora para ver como es y comer algo-dijo Damien, lo que todos concordaron y siguieron hasta allá de nuevo, lo que me molestó, ya que estaba un poco cansado al volver de allá y no tener una nueva clase, pero al menos presentaría Kyle a ellos.

...

Llegamos ala cafetería, estaba muy nervioso y mas conociendo amis amigos de seguro me harán pasar verguenza y de la buena. Los chicos escogieron una mesa me senté y Kenny comenzó a hablar:

-Así que aquel es Kyle-dijo Damien señalando el lugar.

-Si, no es tan lindo-dije, mientras me sonrojaba..

-Vamos a hablar con el-dijo Kenny, y todos se levantaron y me agarraron de las manos obligandome a acercarme, pude ver ala distancia la cara de confucion que tenia Kyle, estábamos frente a frente cuando Kyle dijo:

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto amablemente Kyle.

-Bueno queríamos invitarte a una fiesta,para que vayas con este chico tan sexy -dijo Kenny mientras me señalaba ami. Dios sentía mi cara arder y podía ver la cara de confucion de Kyle.

¿-Que estás diciendo señor?-preguntó Kyle aún confuso y con una de sus cejas levantada, cuando Kenny aprovechó y dio una nalgada en Kyle, lo que sorprendió y me molesto a mi y a él, en cuanto hizo a los otros reír un poco.

-¿Pero que has hecho, señor?-dijo Kyle molestó él y con el rostro rojo de verguenza y furia.

-JA! JA! JA! Eso es gracioso!-dijo cartman ríendo con voultad, en cuanto los otros también daban risitas.

-Es que me gustaría ver tu reacción, Kyle. Y yo me llamo Kenny y aquellos otros son mis amigo Stan, Damien, Christophe y Cartman-dijo en cuanto a nos señalaba.

-Bueno...como no tengo nada mejor a hacer acepto tu oferta-dijo Kyle lo que hizo a mi muy feliz, peor Kyle iba a decir algo más.

-Pero...sólo si dejar con que lleva mi hermano-añadió, lo que no molestó a ninguno de nosotros, que concordaron con la cabeza.

-Tu hermano, pero..es Sexy-dijo Kenny, causando furia por parte de Kyle.

-Pero que pervertido eres-dijo Kyle molesto.

-Gracias-dijo Kenny con modestia.

-No, es mi hermanito menor, es que debo cuidarlo mientras mis padres van a cenar, pero si no quieren no voy y ya-dijo Kyle.

-No, tienes que venir-dije mientras me aferraba a su brazo.

-De acuerdo, ahora largo que hacen molestia,¿ pero donde sera?-dijo Kyle.

-Bueno, emm.. por que no en este mismo lugar-dijo Damien.

-Claro-dijo Kenny mientras mandaba mensajes a todos para venir ala fiesta.

-En este lugar no puede ser-dijo Kyle.

-Claro que si, y tu nos ayudaras si no vienes alas 8:00 Pm,no te ira bien-dijo Damien.

Kyle suspiro y dijo: Esta bien, pero no mucha gente.

-No cuentes con ello-dijo Kenny llevandonos ala mesa para comer algo.

{Dios, estos chicos estan locos, solo espero que Kyle no me odie-Pense yo}.

Kyle nos llevo la comida, todos comían como nunca en especial el gordo de Cartman, Kyle me trajo un emparedado de pollo con queso pero cuando lo abrí para revisarlo no tenia queso, así que fui hasta donde el estaba para pedirle el queso.

-Kyle, ami emparedado le falta el queso, podrías agregarlo- dije con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

-Claro, ven vamos ala cocina-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y yo me sonrojaba.

-Mira le pondré el queso y ya esta listo-dijo entragandome el emparedado, lo probé y estaba delicioso.

-Me encanto-le dije mientras lo abrazaba y el lo correspondió, nos acercamos y Boom nos íbamos a besar cuando el Chef entro e interrumpió todo.

-Oh. lo siento -dijo el Chef.

-No importa-djio Kyle mientras me sacaba de ese lugar y subimos unas escaleras, al llegar nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar cada palabra que me dijo era música para mis oídos.

-Bien debo volver es mi turno-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejía.

-Adiós nos vemos en la noche Kyle-dijo yo muy feliz.

Al bajar mis amigos me hicieron miles de preguntas y yo les conteste feliz exepto la parte en la que nos interrumpieron el beso.

-¿Bueno, entonces que crees de él, Kenny?-dijo Cartman para prar mi amigo.

-Bueno, creo que es una buena pareja para Stanie. Además de tner un buen culito-dijo Kenny en un tono burlón, lo que hizo que me sonorojara de verguenza.

-¿Bueno, entonces que crees de él, Kenny?-dijo Cartman para prar mi amigo.

-Bueno, creo que es una buena pareja para Stanie. Además de tener un buen culito-dijo Kenny en un tono burlón, lo que hizo que me sonrojara de verguenza.

-¿Me preguntó que será que tiene bajo de su Usahanka, Será que no tiene ningún pelo?-dijo Damien en un tono burlón haciendo con que los otros riesen y yo también.

-¿Como será tu familia, Será que su padres son mandones con él?preguntó Christophe en un tono burlón, lo que me hizo reír un poco.

-¿Y como será su hermanito?¡Igual a Kenny en personalid! JA JA JA JA!-ríeron los otros con alegría y yo preguntó que será que tiene bajo de su Usahanka? Será que no tiene ningún pelo?-dijo Damien en un tono burlón haciendo con que los otros riesen y yo también.

** Narra Kyle:**

Hoy me la e pasado muy bien, digo me hice amigo de Stan que es tan lindo e iré a una fiesta con el, nada puede ser mejor, sera mejor que me prepare según su amigo Kenneth ¿tengo un buen culito? es raro pero me aprovechare de eso, usare unos pantalones negros muy ajustados,una playera verde,mis zapatos Nike negros y creo que iré sin Ushanka.

-Hola, hermano,¿ así iras vestido?-pregunto Ike.

-Si, por que, ¿no te gusta? -dije yo muy preocupado quería verme bien para Stan.

-No, es eso, es solo que...tu cabello es tan...tan...bueno..tu sabes y pensé por que no plancharlo-dijo Ike con una sonrisa malvada.

-Planchar mi cabello, no lo se.-dije muy dudoso.

-Vamos no sera tan malo, se que te quedara genial e incluso te dejare un lindo fleco-dijo Ike mientras me sentaba en una silla y empezaba a planchar mi cabello. Luego de una dolorosa hora después termino, cuando me vi ala espejo quede en shock total, mi cabello se miraba genial, estaba emocionado por ir e impresionar y robarle un beso a Stan. Mi hermano llevaba puesto un pantalon azul,camisa roja y sus zapatos Vans rojo, su cabello muy bien despeinado se miraba genial. Al llegar pude ver a los chicos sentados en la acera de la calle.

-Wow! Kyle...te quedaste tan bonito!-dijo Stan en un tono un poco lujurioso me mirando de arriba hasta bajo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo mismo que Kenny hacia, pero con una sonrisa pervertido.

-¿Y ese es tú hermano? Bien bonito también, ¿no?-dijo Kenny se acercando mi hermano y le dando una nalgada también, haciendo con que sonrojara, y que a mi reírse un poco así como los otros, con excepción del aludido y a Cartman que ha mirado un poco molesto a esa actitud.

-Carajo!-dijo Ike molesto y se alejo de él.

Bueno, mejor entrar, ¿no?-dijo Christophe y nosotros entramos juntos al sitio.

Al entrar arreglamos unas cosas, pusimos unas bebidas y Snacks, cuando de repente muchas personas entraban, música a todo volumen,comida en el suelo,muchos chicos y chicas bueno...haciendo muchas cosas indebidas..muchas, mi hermanito estaba conversando muy cerca y feliz con Cartman, la verdad si no los conociera diría que son ¿Novios?,bueno yo estaba sentado al lado de Stan en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Kenny y Chris,la verdad yo tenia hambre pero no tenia nada de gana de prepararme algo, en fin no era una muy divertida fiesta muchas chicas y chicos acosadores me miraban demasiado, que miraban de mi, pues no tengo idea, pero a Stan le molestaba y yo seguía con hambre, pude seguir con mis quejidos pero Stan me hablo:

-¿Kyle, tienes hambre? - pregunto con mucha amabilidad.

-La verdad, si y mucho - dije algo apenado.

-Mmm, ven vamos - me dijo agarrando mi mano.

-Llegamos-dijo Stan mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes de el congelador.

-¿Que prepararas?-pregunte mientras miraba como preparaba algo de comer, decidí sentarme y cuando termino me entrego un emparedado, lo probé y estaba muy bueno, estuvimos en la cocina media fiesta, aprendí muchas cosas de Stan, la verdad cada vez me gustaba mucho mas,hubiramos seguido así de no ser por que Kenny nos molesto diciendo:

-Kyle, tu hermanito se esta besando con Cartman-dijo Kenny con cara de confución.

-No me digas, donde carajos se encuentran -pregunte muy molesto, digo ese gordo no debía aprovecharse de mi hermanito, esperaba eso de Kenny. Al llegar vi la escena mi hermano estaba besando a ese gordo, Stan me tomo la mano y yo salí muy enfurecido a gritarles.-QUE CARAJOS HACEN-dije mientras los dos se separaban y estaban muy rojos.

-No es lo que parece-dijo Cartman.

-Vete ala mierda Cartman si te vimos como lo besabas-dijo Stan.

-Alto hermano, hermano, mira a ti te gusta Stan y no te juzgo así que si yo quiero estar con Cartman me dejaras.-dijo mi hermano.

-¿Como es eso de que te gusto?-pregunto con una sonrisa Stan.

-Ehh..mmh..yo..-trate de decir.

-Lo que quiere decir es que a Ike le gustó mi actitud y mis beso!-dijo el gordo todo arrogante y haciendo una pose con las dos manos en las caderas con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrojando a Ike haciendo que Kyle me molestara un poco y a Stan le diesen ganas de reír.

-Bueno...la verdad es que Cartman no es una mala persona. él me quiere me dijo que podía tener aventuras conmigo en otros sítios y contar historias maravillosas. Me gusta mucho a él-dijo Kyle enamorado, lo que hizo con que Cartman le diese un leve beso en la boca y que Stan y Kyle se quedasen felices por los dos.

-Bueno, creo que asunto resuelto, seras familia del gordo-dijo Stan.

-Ash ni me lo recuerdes.-le dije en un tono muy seco.

-Pero aun no me cuentas como es eso de que yo ¿te gusto?, dime ¿es verdad lo que dijo tu hermanito?-pregunto Stan con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno yo Stan...yo..eh..-trate decir.

Pero nada paso salvo los labios que se juntaron con los mios,si Stan me estaba besando y era mejor de lo que imagine.

-Tu igual me gustas...y mucho Kyle.-dijo Stan mientras me abrazaba.

-Stan...-dijo sonrojado y emepezando a sudar de emoción, para enseguida retribuir el beso con igual intesidad por el mismo tiempo. Fueron momentos mágicos para los dos, pero...

-Hola, S...Wow! Ya van a llegara la tercera base luego, ¿no?-dijo Kenny burlón y enseguida corriendo y dando nalgadas en nosotros dos, haciendo que nosotros nos quedaramos avergonzados.

-¡Carajo, Kenny!-gritó Stan soltando del abrazo y corriendo atrás del rubio.

-Que dia Loco...-murmure yo, sorprendido por lo que pasó en ese día.

**Esperamos que les guste mucho,en el siguiente los chicos destaran a un Ente y descubriran cosas que no esperaban, ****bueno hasta pronto y cuidense Cupcakes, y que tal un Review.**


End file.
